


Gods of Our Own Creation

by SalemDae_45



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Hotel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Co-dependence, Comfort Sex, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Isolation, Obsession, Post-Series, Rare Pairings, Revenge, alternative universe, murder couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let me tell you a story," The Countess said as she stood on the balcony. The dawn's light made her skin glow in the semi-dark room.</p>
<p>"About what?" Loki asked. He lied on the bed with only the bed sheets covering his lower half, revealing the masculine form the Countess feasted upon hours ago.</p>
<p>The Countess smiled at Loki before returning her attention back to the morning sky. "About how I became a God."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gods of Our Own Creation

"Let me tell you a story," The Countess said as she stood on the balcony. The dawn's light made her skin glow in the semi-dark room.

 

"About what?" Loki asked. He lied on the bed with only the bed sheets covering his lower half, revealing the masculine form the Countess feasted upon hours ago.

 

The Countess smiled at Loki before returning her attention back to the morning sky. "About how I became a God."

 

Loki chuckled under his breath. "A God, huh? Did the Christian God created you out of dirt, his own image?"

 

A smile remained on The Countess' face as she left the balcony and joined her guest on the bed. She straddled him, wrapping her arms around his neck. The happy glint in her eyes reveals a deeper longing she has for him.

 

"We're all created in his image, my beloved." She kissed him, letting it lingered longer than intended. She rose her body upwards, sitting on his lap. "What I'm talking about is how I became a God long ago, in the 70s.

 

"It was a magical time. Everyone enjoyed the night, attracted to everything around them. A mountain of ecstasy, beauty, and glamour in the dark of the disco night. It was a time where anyone could be a God. We created a myth and eventually became one. It was a way to preserve our independence and to protect ourselves from the outside world."

 

"You talk nonsense." Loki pushed her gently from his lap. He tried to get off the bed until The Countess gripped his arm, with a force he didn't expect from a mere Earthling immortal. "You don't know what you're talking about, Elizabeth! Being a God, huh? You have no idea what it's—"

 

"I do. I may not be a God like you, but we know what it's like to have the world in our hands. We are kindred spirits, you and I." The Countess loosen her grip on Loki's arm. She moved behind him, wrapping her slender arms around his shoulders.

 

Loki wanted to leave, insulted from her talks of imagined royalty and pretending to be a God.

 

Yet, he couldn't resist her, as if she had an invisible hold on him. She is a creative storyteller and it was her stories that brought him closer to her. His Countess, his Elizabeth, the Empress of abstract truths.

 

The Countess kissed his shoulder. "It was the good old days, Loki. We had power. We changed the world around us: one dance, one pill, one voice…unity. We lived in a world where everything was changing, a new revolution we were determined to create for ourselves. I was among them, partaking in what the revolution had to offer. Dancing with them, serving as their God because I understood them. I gave them salvation and protection. They gave me something to care about, to fight for."

 

"And you lost your power over your subjects, hmm?" Loki asked, seeing the pain in The Countess' eyes. The same pain he felt after losing his powers and throne to his brother. The same sadness he saw in The Countess the first night they met.

 

The loneliness of losing everything and they dwelled in it. It was the main reason he always returned to her.

 

The Countess rekindled something in Loki. Something he thought died when he descended into the darkness. When Loki thought he couldn't reach any lower, he met the Countess and her tall tales. He should have stopped seeing her as she was an ant compared to his once God-like status. But he kept returning. Every night, he came to her, waiting for her holy kiss: to take him away from what he lost.

 

"I never controlled them. I loved them." The Countess rested her head on his shoulder. "But the magic was gone when each of my children lost their lives. Our little house of worship was destroyed, closed down because everyone was dying. No longer decadence, mythology, salvation. It was nothing but death," she sighed, "I miss them, our kingdom. Brian. Taylor. Greg. Margaret. Thomas. I guess, they are with the Christian God, huh." The Countess said, mostly to herself, holding onto him tightly.

 

Loki looked at her then at the multicolor sky. The sun was almost over the horizon, making the room light up, revealing every detail. From the outlines of their pale skins to the tiny dust on their eyelashes, they appeared to be mortals, but not.

 

Loki doesn't know what she was talking about, but he could feel her pain. She lost so much as he did. They both lost their kingdom in the sky and only had the memories of their Golden Age. But, unlike her, he was going to regain it back. This was a temporary fall from grace and he will have his revenge on his brother and father.

 

Loki rested his head upon her own, inhaling the faint scent of lavender. He held her hand, their fingers were interlaced. She was beautiful, without the makeup, elegant dresses, and dramatic persona. Vulnerable, small, blonde hair messy, but framed her face like a fallen angel. They were alike but different. Kindred spirits in a mad world.

 

He wanted her pain.

 

"I am sorry."

 

She chuckled humorlessly. "I wish I could save them."

 

"You did your best, my darling." He raised her chin. "What if I can give you back your kingdom, to be the queen of the night? But you must promise me your undying loyalty."

 

"If you can promise me yours in return," She answered.

 

Loki smiled. "You have."

 

"And you know my answer." The Countess pushed him on the bed, removing the sheets that once covered the lower half of his body. She straddled him, rocking her hips. "Be my prince and I will be your God." The Countess moaned as Loki stroked her neck slowly until he reached one of her full breasts.

 

Loki wanted to object to that notion but didn't. He closed his eyes, moaning to her movements. She was everything to him: queen, lover, savior, God. He will be her slave in return for her loyalty. When he finally have Asgard and overthrow his brother, she will be by his side.

 

Ruler of a new world.

 

For now, Loki wanted to enjoy her presence. To pretend the rest of the world doesn't exist. That it was just them, together, living in their own mythology, which they created in pure darkness.


End file.
